1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable game assemblies and more particularly to a game assembly for housing a foldable game board which is quickly and conveniently secured to an open configuration for game play through the use of a spring loaded flexible hinge. The invention also relates to a method for maintaining two portions of a game assembly in an open configuration with the spring loaded flexible hinge of the present invention.
2. Background of the Invention
Many existing game assemblies include portable and/or foldable features for storing and transporting a assembly. Some known game assemblies are “pocket” sized, and/or include foldable game boards which may or may not include compartments for easy storage of game pieces and transporting of the game assembly.
Game assemblies which fold for storage or transport are known to include game boards which bend or fold upon themselves one or more times, or alternatively, game boards with are made up of two separate boards hinged together. A separate storage case may also be included to contain the folded game board and/or any included game pieces.
The known game assemblies having two separate game boards coupled together employ one or more hinges coupled to each of the boards which in turn may form a box when positioned in a closed configuration. The hinges are shown to include a solid foldable material coupled to each of the two game boards in a manner such that there are either no gaps or only a small narrow gap between the two halves of the game board when unfolded to an open configuration to reveal a game playing surface. Alternatively, the hinges are also shown to include a folded material such as plastic which may be molded, if desired.
Significantly, known game assemblies do not include two base portions in cooperation with a flexible hinge assembly and biasing element. Known game assemblies do not include a spring loaded flexible hinge assembly in cooperation with two base portions, or two game boards, capable of tensioning the flexible hinge assembly to maintain the two base portions, or two game boards, in an open configuration for game play. It would be desirable to provide spring loaded flexible hinge assemblies to cooperate with base portions or game board portions for housing a foldable game which is quickly and conveniently secured to an open configuration for game play.